


Let Me Show You The Best I Can

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: The first time Juno and Peter spend the night together after they get back together, Juno is nervous. What if he does something wrong? Why would Peter want to take him back to begin with? And how can he make sure he doesn't screw this up?





	Let Me Show You The Best I Can

Kissing Nureyev was always incredible, but feeling his lips move against mine so insistently again after all this time was almost overwhelming. They were warm, and still soft as silk, and he was pressed tight against me. One arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me to him, his other hand was cradling my head, his fingers tangled in my hair. Every once in awhile he would make a little noise, a small hum or moan, and it would send a jolt right through me. Eventually, he pulled back a little, the fingers in my hair keeping me from following. He was still close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips when he spoke.

“Care to take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?” I swallowed. Frankly I would’ve been perfectly happy to let him take me right there against the wall, but I figured after everything, I at least owed him a bed, even if it wasn’t exactly a nice one.

“Sure, yeah. Bedroom’s uh, over there.” I nodded my head in the direction of the door. I couldn’t stand to look away from his face. I felt like if I did, I would look back and he’d be gone, like this was all a dream. He pulled me in the direction I had nodded, and soon we were standing in front of the bed, and I was wishing I kept the place a little cleaner. He didn’t seem to be paying attention to the clothes on the floor or the unmade bed, though. Instead he was staring at me with a look that made my breath catch. I don’t know how he managed to look like he wanted to take me apart until I was screaming, and like he wanted to wrap around me under a blanket and never let go at the same time, but the effect was impossible to ignore. He leaned in to kiss me again, and then I felt his fingers on the buttons of my shirt. Once he had them undone, he pulled one side away and moved his mouth to my throat. First I felt soft lips, and then those sharp teeth of his.

“Peter!” He froze, and it took me a moment to realize why. It was the first time I’d actually called him by his first name. No real reason, it had just slipped out. Felt right. I was sure I’d managed to screw things up, until he moaned and went back to biting me even more enthusiastically.

“Juno,” He murmured, and the feeling of it combined with the way he said it made me shiver. My hands were at his back, nails digging in a little, and after a minute of leaving hickies all over my neck and shoulder, he pulled away with a grin. “Are you going to unbutton my shirt, or should I?” There was a little laugh in his voice as he said it, but I still jolted.

“Oh! Yeah, right.” My fingers were shaking a little when I reached up to start on his buttons. Honestly it felt... not _wrong_ but, I felt like I shouldn’t be. Like I didn’t deserve to be undressing him. Seeing him like this. Touching him like this. After everything I did, everything I did to _him_ , what right did I have? But the way he was looking at me... I couldn’t back out now. So instead, I decided that the night was going to be all about him. Whatever he wanted. Forget my pleasure, this was gonna be all about his, and his alone. Once I was done with his shirt, I kissed down his chest and stomach and got on my knees in front of him, working on his pants. I looked up into his eyes as I did, and they were shining bright as ever, even if they were half-lidded. He licked his lips, and I bit mine, before I pulled his pants and underwear down together. I looked over him as he stepped out of them. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. He threaded his fingers through my hair again, and I leaned in and ran my tongue along him from base to tip. His fingers tightened, and he gasped.

“Oh, Juno...” I took it as a good sign and took him into my mouth, sucking hard right off the bat. I might not have deserved to even be going down on him, but I was gonna make damn sure it was the best blow job I’d ever given. If the noises he was making and the way his hips were moving were any indication, he seemed to think I was doing a pretty good job. I was choking on him with every thrust, but I didn’t care. Not as long as I was doing something that made him feel _good_ for once.

“Juno, Juno I...” I hummed and swallowed around him, trying to pull him over the edge, but instead I found myself being pulled away, his hand in my hair drawing me off of him. I looked up, confused, and the look he gave me made my heart skip a beat. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said. “Pants off, then on the bed.” I hurried to do what he said. “Lay down.” I did, and he climbed on top of me, kneeling between my legs and staring down at me at he pulled off my boxers and tossed them to the floor. He leaned in for another one of those kisses I’ll never get tired of, and I got lost in it. At least, until I felt one of his hands trailing down my chest and stomach and hip. I thought he was going to stop there, but he didn’t.

“Peter!”

“Juno,” he murmured into my collarbone. He bit down, and the sharpness of it combined with the pressure and friction of him stroking me were enough to make a lady cry. Instead, I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He didn’t seem to mind, though. Not with the way he hummed in response. Still, after a few seconds, I started to feel guilty. I’d decided things were gonna be about him, after all. Sure, he was the one who got us in that position, but just laying there, enjoying his hands and mouth on me, I felt like I wasn’t doing enough. And then his hand slid down even farther, until one of his fingers was teasing at my hole. I gasped, my hips bucking automatically.

“Fuck, Peter...” He nipped at my shoulder again, and I groaned. “Peter, wait.” He stopped immediately, moving his hand to rest on my thigh, and leaning up to look at me.

“What is it? Is everything alright?” The concern on his face hurt a little. Leave it to me to ruin the mood.

“Yeah. Yeah, no, I just, I...” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. How could I explain without sounding like an idiot? I didn’t want to draw _attention_ to the fact that I didn’t deserve him, after all. But I also didn’t want him to keep doing things for me while I just laid there and enjoyed it, without giving him anything in return. I must’ve been quiet for longer than I thought, because his voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Juno? If you don’t want to do this tonight, we don’t have to. We can simply go to sleep, or... I could even take the couch, if you like.” He clearly didn’t want to take the couch, but he still _meant_ it. He was ready to do whatever I wanted. Whatever made _me_ comfortable. He was way too good for me.

“No! No, I, I definitely don’t want you to take the couch. Unless you want to! In which case, actually, in which case _I_ should really take it because it’s not exactly comfortable and you should really get the bed. But, if you don’t then it's, it doesn’t matter anyways. There’s a bed. It’s clearly big enough for both of us. We’re having a good time in the bed. It’s-

“Juno?”

“Yeah?” I hated how pathetic I sounded right then.

“Are you sure everything is alright? You only go on like that when you’re particularly anxious about something, or stalling. Like I said, if you want to stop, we don’t have to do this tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever, if you don’t want to. But if something is bothering you, then _please, tell me._ ” I looked into his eyes, and I knew there was no getting out of talking about this. Not without ruining everything all over again.

“I, I do. Want to. Keep going, that is. I just... You’re so... And I’m just... and you keep being so...”

“I’m... afraid I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at, love.”

“I just... I...” I swallowed hard, the words sticking in my throat. “I’m sorry. About... everything. And I, I can’t believe you’re _back_ and you’re _here_ and I... I wanted to, I don’t know. It’s stupid.” Suddenly, I felt him press a soft kiss to the top of my head.

“I promise you it’s not,” he murmured. I took a breath, hating myself for how shaky it was.

“I wanted to, I don’t know, make the night about you, I guess. Do stuff for you instead of just, I don’t know, laying here and enjoying you touching me.” I could feel his mouth shift into a smile against me.

“Oh, Juno... Like I said, not stupid at all. That’s...” He cleared his throat. “But, I can tell one thing didn’t occur to you.”

“What’s that?” He moved down to look me in the eye, and the look he gave me saved the mood I was sure I’d thoroughly ruined.

“That perhaps, I _get_ pleasure out of _giving_ it to _you_.

“O-oh?”

“Indeed. The sounds you make, the way you move against me, it’s simply breathtaking. In fact, before I came back there were... more nights than I care to admit that I spent remembering the look and sound and feel of you beneath me.” I could feel his breath against me, and it made me shiver. He grinned. “All I want is you, Juno. Simple as that.” He leaned in, and I could feel his lips against my ear. “Preferably, you writhing in pleasure and screaming my name.” I couldn’t help the noise I made when he nipped at my ear with those damn teeth, even though I wished I could have. “How does that sound, darling?”

“I, good. Yeah. Very good.”

“Lovely. In that case...” He rolled his hips against me, “I want you to get me nice and hard again. And then, since you’re so keen on doing things for me, I want you to ride me. Do you think you can do that?”

“Fuck yes,” I breathed, too turned on to care how desperate it sounded. I reached down to wrap a hand around him, but I’d only given him a couple of pumps before he spoke.

“Actually,” My breath caught. I was sure he’d changed his mind. “As much as I love your hand,” he reached up and trailed a thumb over my lips, “I think I’d prefer to have that lovely mouth of yours again, if you don’t mind.” Within seconds I was kneeling at the end of the bed, my lips around his cock again, his fingers in my hair. “Yes,” he moaned, pulling my hair a little. “Just like that.” I moaned around him, feeling him get harder by the second. Soon, he was fucking my throat again, and I was starting to wonder if I would actually get the chance to ride him that night, until he pulled me off of him. I’m sure I looked wrecked, but with the look he was giving me, I think he enjoyed the view. “Lube?”

“Yeah, yeah.” I moved to dig through the drawer in the bedside table, coming up with half a bottle of lube and some condoms. Then I checked the dates on them and groaned.

“What is it?”

“They’re all out of date.”

“Hmm.” He pursed his lips and stared at me, clearly thinking. “I may have one or two in my pockets, but... Have you been tested recently?”

“Just before you came back, actually. And I um... Haven’t really needed to since then. All negative.”

“And I went in just after I returned. All negative for me as well.” I took a moment to think about that timing, and decided to give it more thought later. “And since that’s the case, perhaps we could go without?”

“Yeah. Okay.” He grinned.

“In that case, come here.” I climbed up next to him quickly, and he pushed me onto my back, slipping the bottle out of my hand. My legs spread automatically, and my mouth went dry while I watched him coat his fingers. Then I could feel a cool, slick finger teasing against me, and I moaned as I felt it slip inside a moment later. After a minute he added another, and I gasped. “How’s that?” He asked.

“Good. Very good.” I rolled my hips towards his hand, trying to push him deeper. “Fuck, so good. Peter!” I shouted his name when he grazed against my prostate. He started rubbing the spot, and soon I had the sheets in a death grip, unable to keep my eye open. His teeth sunk into me at the same time as a third finger, and I was completely lost in it, crying out, pressing against him, desperate for more, please, just a little more. It took a second to realize I’d actually shouted that last thought.

“If it’s more you want,” he said in my ear, “you’re going to have to work for it.” He pulled back his fingers, and laid down, his hands moving to my hips and urging me on top of him. I grabbed the lube still lying on the bed next to us, and dumped some into my hand. The way he moaned when I started slicking him up was enough to make me shake. I shifted and held him steady as I slid onto him, watching his face. Those bright eyes fluttered closed, and he bit his lip, muffling another moan. When I had him most of the way inside me, he thrusted his hips up suddenly, pushing in the rest of the way, and making me shout.

“Peter!”

“Oh, _Juno_.” I could feel him twitching below me as I took a moment to adjust. “Juno, Juno _please._ ” And fuck, how could anyone resist a man like that begging for them? I rose up and slammed back down, hard, the stretch and friction and feeling of his nails digging into my hips and the sound of him crying out for me almost too much. I started up as steady a rhythm as I could, the ache slowly building in my legs only adding to the sensations. Peter’s hands were all over me: my chest and back and stomach and hips and legs, caressing and scratching in a way that I couldn’t get enough of. Suddenly, he pulled me down into a bruising, biting kiss. I braced myself on my arms and moaned into his mouth, the sharp points of his teeth pricking my lips, and sending sparks of pleasure through me. I felt him shift beneath me, changing the angle, and suddenly they were matched by the sparks I saw behind my eyelid as he started to thrust against just the right spot.

“Oh, shit, _Peter!_ Right there, god, that’s... Yes, fuck, _yes..._ ” I trailed off as he started sucking a mark onto my neck, both of our hips moving faster. My cock was trapped between our bodies, the friction against it from our movements pushing me towards the edge even faster. Luckily, it seemed like Peter wasn’t far behind.

“Juno, yes, oh! Just like that, love. Just a little more. I’m so- Ah! So close.”

“God, Peter, me too. You’re so... _fuck._ "

“Open your eye, love. I want you to see what you do to me.” It took some effort, but I managed to do what he said, and the look on his face... there was nothing but pleasure in the grin he gave me. His hair was mussed, and there was a bright flush across his cheeks. His eyes practically glowed with how bright they were as he looked at me. “That’s it,” he murmured, moving one hand from my hip to my face. “That’s it...” He tilted his head back with a moan, his eyes closing. “Juno, Juno, _Juno..._ ” The way he said my name was... it was almost _reverent._ I don’t think anyone had ever said it like that before. Like it, like _I_ , was something incredible. Something precious. He jolted under me and gasped, and I couldn’t help but fall over the edge with him, gasping his name into his shoulder. I don’t know how long we laid there like that, coming down and catching our breath. Eventually I rolled to the side, realizing I was probably crushing him. Instead of letting go of me though, Peter kept his arm around my waist, rolling with me so I ended up on my back, with him pressed against my side, holding me. It was nice. More than nice, really. It was a dream come true, literally. I had dreamed so many times about him coming back, about getting another chance, about laying with him just like this, that it was hard to believe it was real. I was half convinced that at any moment I would wake up, and have to go another god knows how many days without him.

“Juno?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax.”

“I am relaxed.” Peter propped himself up on one arm and looked at me with that annoying _“Oh, really?”_ expression of his.

“Darling, I can practically hear you thinking, and I haven’t even taken any strange ancient pills recently.” I frowned, and he did the same. “My apologies, that was in poor taste. But still, I can tell you’re tense, Juno. Your jaw is clenched, your muscles are tight, you won’t look at me for more than a second...” At that last bit, the hand that had been wrapped around my waist moved beneath my chin, and he tilted my face up so I would look at him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” I glanced away, and back to his eyes, boring steadily into mine. It was almost unsettling, how intense his gaze could get.

“I, I just...” I looked away again. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m just... really happy you’re back, is all. And I...”

“Yes?” he asked softly after a moment.

“I’m just not sure what I would do if... if I lost you again.” The last part was quiet, a mumble really, but I guess he heard because he pulled me tighter against him, and buried his face in my hair.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, his breath warm against me. “I’m right here, and I have no intention of leaving anytime soon. Not when I just got you back.” His hand, soft and warm, rubbed my back, and I couldn’t help but relax into him. We laid there like that for a while longer before he spoke again. “How does a shower sound?”

“Like a really good idea,” I replied. The shower itself was quick, just enough to get ourselves clean before climbing back into bed. Peter, it turned out, was more clingy than a spiney hook scorpion. As soon as we were back under the blankets, he was wrapped around me, his cheek resting against the top of my head, arms around my waist, legs tangled with mine. It was hot and we were both still kind of damp from the shower and it was... it was pretty nice, honestly. I could somehow still smell the faint scent of his cologne, mixed with my soap and the smell of him. I could feel his even breaths, and the steady beating of his heart. Overall, it was the calmest I had felt in a while. I could tell when he fell asleep, the slow, silent breathing giving way to soft snoring. It might’ve been annoying if it wasn’t so damn endearing. I laid there for a while, feeling him, listening to him, and by the time I started drifting off too, I had started to convince myself that this was real. That he would be right there beside me the next morning, and maybe even the morning after that. Hell, maybe a few mornings from then, if I was really, really lucky. And I gotta say, it wasn’t a bad thought to fall asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've actually published in ages, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Shout out to type_here for encouraging me to actually post this.


End file.
